


Хеллоуин is coming

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chess, Gen, Halloween, Holmes Brothers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон готовятся к вечеринке в честь Хеллоуина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хеллоуин is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего серьезного, одно баловство.
> 
> Можно считать сиквелом к "Шахматам": http://archiveofourown.org/works/2559923

~~o~~

\- Шерлок! - донеслось до сыщика из коридора. Холмс никак не отреагировал, продолжая критически разглядывать себя в зеркале, что занимало всю дверцу шкафа. - И все-таки твой брат - извращенец, - на пороге комнаты появилось нечто бурое, напоминающее гибрид плюшевого медведя и собаки неопределенной породы.  
  
Шерлок глянул на это чудо, которое лишь по голосу можно было опознать, как Джона, и поправил свой костюм.  
  
\- Кто бы возражал... - пожал он плечами. - Но таково было его "желание".  
  
\- Желание, - передразнил Ватсон с явным пренебрежением в голосе. - Нет, это невозможно, - и сдернул с себя бутафорскую голову. - Я, конечно, все понимаю, но, Шерлок, я - собака!  
  
\- И что? - повернувшись к зеркалу спиной, Холмс окинул взглядом свой тыл. Но, поняв, что с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, просто отвернулся. - Ты - собака. А я вообще женщина. Так что не жалуйся.  
  
\- Ты - девушка. Элли, если я правильно помню сказку, - склонив голову чуть вбок, Джон с явным интересом рассмотрел костюм друга. На нем было простенькое светлое с цветочным узором платьице с закрытым воротом до колен и плотные колготки. На ногах красовались красные туфельки. В голове Ватсона мелькнула было мысль, где это Шерлок смог найти такие туфли 42 размера, но споткнулась о красные же бантики, повязанные на два небольших хвостика, в которые были собраны кудри за ушами, челка, слава Богу, осталась нетронутой. - А ты... - Джону пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы вернуть себе способность говорить нормально: уж слишком необычно выглядел его сосед. - ...весьма пикантно выглядишь.  
  
Взгляду Холмса позавидовала сама бы Медуза Горгона. Гордо выставив подбородок, он молча прошествовал мимо Джона в гостиную. Ну, точнее попытался. Каблуки, хоть и такие невысокие, не дали ему проделать это с должной грацией: Холмс дважды споткнулся. После чего, все так же молча, эффектно развернувшись, опустился в свое кресло. Подол платья упал ему на колени с секундным запозданием.  
  
Челюсть Ватсона от этого действа непроизвольно чуть отвисла. А номер с платьем вогнал на пару секунд в ступор. Опомнившись, он слабо покачал головой и потрусил следом, решив расположиться на диване. Искусственную голову Джон примостил рядом.  
  
\- Остальные будут через полчаса, - глядя куда-то в пространство, с каменным лицом сообщил Шерлок. Казалось, он не знал, куда девать руки и периодически одергивал подол платья.  
  
\- Мне, знаешь, что интересно... - кинув взгляд в сторону зашторенных окон, сквозь которые все же периодически пробивались огни мимо проезжающих машин, Джон вспомнил начальные условия этого "желания" и порадовался, что Майкрофт согласился эту вечеринку в честь Хеллоуина провести на Бейкер-стрит. - Ладно я, или Молли, но как тебе удалось уговорить Лестрейда?  
  
Шерлок криво улыбнулся, вспоминая _Это_. Сдавшись сдвинуть подол хоть немного ниже, он, как настоящая пай-девочка, сложил ладони на коленях. Ватсон едва сдержался, чтобы не прыснуть.  
  
\- Лучше тебе не знать, Джон, - опустив взгляд куда-то в пол, слабо покачал он головой.  
  
\- Мальчики, - на пороге появилась миссис Хадсон. Ну, как, появилась. Прибренчала. Оба "мальчика" с трудом удержались, чтобы не шарахнуться в сторону. Не каждый день увидишь свою домовладелицу в костюме робота из "Доктора Кто". Видимо, это был лучший вариант. Строго говоря, это должен был быть Дровосек, но что нашлось. - Как вы тут? О, Шерлок, какое милое платье, - тот лишь кисло улыбнулся. - Джон, твой Тотошка бесподобен.  
  
  
\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Ваш костюм тоже... весьма впечатляющ, - улыбка Ватсона была уж слишком сияющей.  
  
\- Спасибо, дорогой, - радостно поблагодарила женщина и сделала пару оборотов вокруг своей оси, демонстрируя свой наряд со всех сторон. - Как хорошо, что Майкрофт все это организовал, - при этих словах она обвела рукой комнату. То ли она говорила об украшениях, что еще утром в гостиной разместила специальная бригада присланных Холмсом-старшим людей (он всегда и все делал с размахом, на все сто процентов), то ли о костюмах своих квартирантов. То ли обо всем сразу.  
  
\- Да, очень, - еще одна "улыбка" от Джона. Шерлок же хранил гордое молчание.  
  
\- Ладно, я побегу. Сейчас остальные подъедут. Давненько у нас не было таких праздников, - и скрылась из виду. Хотя дребезжание ее костюма было слышно еще некоторое время после.  
  
Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока. Тот сосредоточено ковырял нарисованный на юбке цветок.  
  
\- Главное, - медленно вздохнул Ватсон, - это вовремя отобрать телефон у Лестрейда.  
  
Шерлок на секунду замер, после чего в его глазах зажегся нехороший огонек:  
  
\- Это еще не конец.

 

~Fin~

 

29.10.14


End file.
